Dreams & Destinies
by Nebula Dragon
Summary: DBZSM mix. The Z fighters and Sailor scouts team up to fight Dr. Gero's creations


Disclaimer:  
I, sadly, don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I did not follow the Dragon Ball Z timeline at all. I changed it around and let Goku live. I have a purpose for doing so. Don't try to piece it in with DBZ, you'll only confuse yourself. This story is mine and won't be found anywhere else. Unless some smart guy (who will promptly be facing a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha wave) copies it, or a very rare coincidence happens. Please Don't Sue Me. Arigato!  
  
DREAMS AND DESTINIES Chapter 1.  
"Lita! Lita----"  
'Wait! Please don't go!"  
"Lita!!!!!!!!!"  
I woke with a start. On instinct, I picked up the telephone and dialed a number.  
Someone picked up the phone on the other end, "ABC soup." She said.  
"Mina?" I asked  
"Jigglypuff." She answered.  
"It happened again... That dream,"  
"What?!" She almost swore, but caught herself, "Ok, listen, school starts tomorrow. Try and get some sleep. Just forget it."  
"Sure," I said uncertainly, "Bye."  
"Mmmm, Lemon Drop." said Mina  
I glanced at the clock. Half past one. Today, September the first; was the first day of school. All my friends were now attending Orange Star High School. It was just finished at the end of last year. All the students from the three high-middle schools in the area were going there this year. It was supposed to be a huge place.  
My mind turned back towards the dream. I had that same dream for three weeks now, always the same. There was a guy, but I couldn't see his face. He told me that I was a Super Sayain- Whatever that was. Then something happened. The boy disappeared and all I could hear was this high, cold laugh. And I woke up.  
I shivered. That cold laughter wasn't too pleasant. After a few minutes, I decided that going back to sleep just wasn't an option. I hoped a walk would clear my head, so I pulled on my old jeans and some tennis shoes and left my apartment.  
I wasn't aware of where I went or for how long I walked. I really had no idea where I was until I saw Orange Star. It was a monstrous building. I stopped and stared at it.  
I jumped in surprise as someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to face whoever it was and saw- The same boy I had met in my dream! Chapter 2.  
I jumped again.  
The boy must have noticed my surprise because he smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Gohan. And I- um- I was wondering... Is this Orange Star?"  
I paused a moment before replying. "Yes, It is."  
Gohan looked at me and said slowly, "D-do I know you- from somewhere?"  
I shook my head, " I'm sure I would remember. See you tomorrow, Son Gohan." I had absolutely no idea how I suddenly knew his last name. All I was aware of, as I started back towards my lonely Tokyo apartment was Gohan's eyes watching me go in bewilderment. **************************************************************************** ******* "Lita! Hey, over here!" Mina called.  
It was a few hours later and I had just walked through the front doors into Orange Star.  
I picked up my course schedule and headed over to my friends "I've got Spanish first." I said.  
"Me too." Said Ami and Mina in unison.  
"Everybody does. Except Hotaru." Said Jacqui.  
There were nine of us. Hotaru being the youngest. Jacqui and Kayla were the oldest. I'm next oldest. Then Mina, Ami, Raye, and Serena.  
"I've got French." Smiled Hotaru, who was in seventh grade, a year below us.  
The bell rang at that moment, cutting off any further conversation.  
"Au Revoir!" We called as Hotaru hurried off.  
We found the Spanish classroom fairly easily. The desks were all arranged in rows. My friends and I filed into the second row with one seat, the one beside me at the end, empty.  
The teacher, a fiery redhead in his late twenties, stood up from his desk. "Hola. Welcome to the world of Spanish. I am Senor Spruce." Then the door opened, interrupting him.  
Son Gohan stepped into the room. "Hola, Senor. Excuse me for interrupting." He said and handed the teacher a note.  
Senor Spruce opened the note and said, "We have a new student. This is Son, Gohan."  
Gohan smiled nervously and looked around for an empty seat. The only empty seat there happened to be was the one beside me. Gohan sat down and then turned and looked around the room.  
"He's cute!" I heard Ami whisper.  
"Forget the new kid!" Hissed Mina, "Check out the teacher!!"  
"Now," Continued Senor Spruce, "Who can tell me what Hola means?"  
About five of us raised our hands. Mine went up tentatively. But Ami's, as it so often does in class, shot up like a cork.  
"Makato, why don't you tell us?" Senor Spruce said with a smile.  
"Hola means Hello in Spanish." I replied.  
"Excellent!" Said Senor Spruce.  
Gohan smiled at me. I knew I was, rather than felt myself, blushing. I tried to smile back, but only went redder.  
Class ended thirty minutes later, followed by gym. The girls were all in the same gym class, and gym was something Jacqui doubly succeeded in. (Which made up for Serena's klutz attacks.)  
After gym was a ten-minute break, where we caught up with Hotaru.  
"There's a new kid in our class! He's totally cute!" exclaimed Hotaru when we walked up.  
Serena sighed, "You should see our Spanish teacher. What a dream!"  
"There's a new kid in our class too." Replied Raye.  
Just then a boy of about Hotaru's age walked over. "Hey, Hotaru!" He said. This boy had the same black hair, although in a different style, as Gohan.  
"This is Goten." Said Hotaru, introducing him to each one of us.  
"Hey, Bro!"  
I jumped again. Gohan ran over to our group as well.  
"Hi, Gohan!" Said Goten, "This is my older brother Gohan."  
"Um... Hi." Said Gohan. His eyes wandered around the group, from Jacqui (who was about half a foot taller than most of the rest of us) to Hotaru and Goten (easily the shortest). He had just opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang signaling the end of break.  
Raye, Ami and Mina were the only ones in English with me. Everyone else was in Algebra. But Gohan seemed to have the same schedule as we did because he followed us down the hallway towards the English classroom.  
"I never did quite catch your name," He said.  
I blushed. But Raye, who obviously thought he was talking to her, turned around and said, "It's Raye. Is there something you wanted??"  
Gohan, embarrassed by Raye's brush off, slowed down and walked several feet behind us. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor guy.  
English class wasn't bad either. The teacher, Ms. Butler, was an old woman with gray hair and an extremely sweet temperament.  
After English was Home Economics for me. I was the only one of my friends in that class. Mainly because I was the only one who actually liked cooking.  
I soon realized that I wasn't alone in my class. A few minutes after the bell rang; Gohan came to join me at me at my table. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked nervously. Chapter 3.  
I shook my head. As our teacher explained the rules and syllabus for the class, I found my mind wandering (and usually ending up thinking about the boy sitting next to me.)  
"You will all be assigned partners," The teacher was saying.  
'What's her name?' I thought, 'Ms. Hinkley. Oh yeah.'  
"You and your partner will be working together all year. Choose someone at your table, right now, to be your partner." Finished Ms. Hinkley.  
'Well, that's easy enough for me!' I thought, 'Gohan's the only one at my table!'  
As we set to work baking cookies, we got to know each other a little better.  
"So, It's Lita?" He said.  
I nodded, "Sorry about Raye, her temper sometimes gets the best of her."  
Gohan smiled and i found myself smiling back for no reason at all.  
"All right," Said Ms. Hinkley, "It's time to put your cookies into the ovens."  
Still smiling, I opened the door to our oven, carefully slid the cookie sheet into it and-  
"Yeowch!!" Got burned. My arm touched the door of the oven as I was sliding the cookie sheet in.  
Gohan looked at my arm and then went to get a bag of ice for me. On his way back with the ice, he realized that we had left the oven door open. He went to close it and- "OW!"- Got burned just like I did.  
I couldn't help but smile at the grimace on Gohan's face. He handed me the ice pack and I put it on his arm. He put his hand on the pack to keep it from falling and for a few moments, our fingers touched. We smiled at each other.  
The lunch bell rang before our cookies were done, so we both stayed behind. "Just in case one of us gets burned again." I said jokingly. We were only 10 minutes late for lunch.  
"Where were you?" Asked Serena when I sat down with my tray.  
"Oh... Nowhere," I replied.  
"Talking to a guy??" Persisted Serena.  
I blushed slightly.  
"Ooh, It's bad! She's blushing!!" Said Mina.  
"Excuse me,"  
Everyone looked up to see Gohan, holding a tray and just standing there, waiting for permission to sit.  
Raye nearly exploded. "Who do you think you a-"  
"Of course you can!" interrupted Ami.  
Ami sat him down between her and me and, for the rest of lunch, kept glancing sideways at him. Ami wasn't the only one who kept looking Gohan's way. Raye was glaring at him. Gohan noticed this and moved a few inches in the opposite direction.  
Science was after lunch and everyone, except Hotaru of course, was in my class.  
The teacher, Ms. Guard, was a thickset redhead who immediately started talking about plate tectonics and convection currents.  
Gohan still seemed to be nervous of Raye, because he sat as far away from her as possible without leaving the group. This happened again in History with Ms. Trumble.  
On the way to Geometry, I saw Gohan talking to Serena who, for once, looked absolutely serious. Gohan, however, was as red as a cherry.  
Ami, Raye, Mina, and Gohan were also the only one's in Geometry. Gohan just barely beat the late bell for class. He sat in the second row, directly behind me. Ami, Raye, Mina, and I had taken the first seats in each row.  
I couldn't help yawning just a little bit as the teacher, Ms. Neely, immediately began class with a long and tedious assignment, which I started with another yawn.  
Suddenly I felt the jab of a pencil in my back.  
"Hey," Said Gohan quietly, "I was-"  
"Son, Gohan?" Interrupted Ms. Neely from her desk, "Question?"  
"Well," Said Gohan, thinking quickly, "Yes ma'am. Um... on what page is the definition of collinear?"  
Ms. Neely sighed, obviously disappointed that it had been no more interesting. "Page 8."  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and Raye looked disappointed that Gohan hadn't gotten into trouble.  
A minute later, Ami kicked me and tossed a neatly folded up note onto  
my desk. It said:?Makato, Are you coming to the arcade after school? Serena suggested it, but I think that was only because they have the new Sailor V video game.  
-Ami P.S. This teacher has got good hearing but is blind as a bat. Tell the new kid that passing a note is a better idea. Chapter 4.  
The bell that rang forty minutes later could not have been more welcome. I headed to my locker, which was down the hall and quite separated from the rest of my friends. I shifted my heavy Geometry book and put in the combination. The door jammed.  
"Oh, perfect." I muttered to myself. A hand reached out and tapped on the locker. The door swung open on it's own. I looked up in astonishment to find Son, Gohan smiling at me. "Hi," I said.  
"Hello," He replied putting in a combination on the locker next to mine. I put my books away and was about to close my locker when a sudden thought occurred to me.  
"Gohan, My friends and I are going down to the Arcade after school, do you want to come?"  
He looked over at me for a long moment. "Sure." he said, "As long as you're friend Raye doesn't try to kill me or anything." We both laughed. **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita! What is he doing here?!" Raye hissed, twenty minutes later.  
Gohan looked uncomfortable, sitting between Ami and me at one of the booths inside the Tokyo Crown Arcade.  
"I invited him." I said, staring her down. Raye glared at me but didn't say anything else.  
"Me and Goten are gonna go play air hockey, Ok?" Said Hotaru, leading her new friend away.  
Mina, the last one to arrive, walked into the arcade a few minutes later. "Hey, New kid." She said, noticing his presence.  
"My name is Gohan."  
"Whatever you say, new kid." Smiled Mina.  
We all had a soda and Serena ordered a huge chocolate sundae. My friends started talking, like they normally do. I noticed after a few minutes that Gohan looked uncomfortable. "Excuse me. I have to go." He said suddenly, He stood and rushed out the door.  
"Well," Said Raye, sounding pleased, "At least he had the sense to leave us alone! I really don't see why you brought him anyway."  
I glared at Raye angrily before getting up and following Gohan outside.  
He hadn't gone very far. He was standing at the corner, looking down at the ground. He didn't notice me until I touched his arm. He looked up at me and then past me, probably making sure that my friends hadn't followed.  
"I'm sorry." I started, "I guess meeting with my friends was a bad idea,"  
Gohan grasped my hand and said, "No, You're friends are fine. I like them. Most of them.. But," He sighed, "I just.."  
The door of the Crown Parlor opened. Gohan and I both turned around to see Ami emerging, looking around for us. "This way." I whispered, we ducked around the corner behind some trash bins.  
We heard the faint sound of feet running down the sidewalk and Ami calling our names. We saw her stop at the corner briefly before hurrying on down the road.  
"Come on," Said Gohan, I know a better place." He held out his hand for mine and I looked at him questioningly. "Trust me."  
I smiled and took his hand, suddenly I felt a strong arm around my waist and my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I was flying through the air, high above the buildings and streets of Tokyo. I looked around in bewilderment, even with my Sailor powers, I still couldn't fly! I took a sharp breath, I didn't really like flying..  
The grip around my waist tightened, "Don't worry, you're perfectly safe," Gohan whispered in my ear, "Trust me."  
After five minutes, we had left the bustling city of Tokyo and were flying over vast plains and large forests. We stopped at the edge of a large sapphire lake, in a tiny grove of Cherry blossom trees.  
"Oh," I breathed, "It's beautiful, Gohan."  
When Gohan didn't reply, I turned to look at him. He was sitting on the fork of a tree, smiling down at me. I smiled back at him, a faint blush tinting my cheeks.  
Gohan climbed down from his tree and cupped my face in one of his warm, gentle hands. "Do you always blush this often?" He asked quietly.  
I pulled away from his touch, blushing even more. "Um.. No, no, I usually don't." I murmured.  
When Gohan spoke next, something in his voice told me he was smiling. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone." He took my hand in his large one and led me to the other side of the small clearing. Chapter 5.  
Standing at the edge of the grove was a small house. It was beautiful, with a small picnic table right beside the line of trees.  
"Gohan, is this-" I started  
"Home sweet home," Said Gohan, smiling down at me.  
As he spoke, he started towards the house. He stepped out of the shadows of the trees and I noticed the rippling muscles on his arms and the shiny black glow of his hair.  
I followed Gohan into the house, almost nervously. I looked around at the brightly polished rooms and sparkling floors. As the door closed behind us, a small woman with Grey streaked black hair and a purple dress came out of a back room that looked like a kitchen. "Gohan, is that you, dear? Goten called to say that he was going to the Arca- who are you?" She interrupted herself in mid-sentence.  
I bowed nervously to the woman and said, as politely as I could, "My name is Makato Kino, ma'am. Pleased to meet you. I am a friend of Gohan's from school."  
The woman smiled, obviously pleased at my politeness. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Makato. My name is Chi-Chi; my husband's name is Goku, when you meet him, by the way. Please, come in. Gohan, your father went fishing and should be bringing home dinner soon. Will you stay and eat with us, Makato?"  
I glanced towards Gohan, who was looking pleadingly at me. I smiled. "I would be honored to, ma'am."  
While Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, Gohan led me up a small flight of stairs and into his room. It didn't have very many decorations, but it was a very pretty room in its simplicity. Gohan pulled up a chair for me to sit in and he took a seat on the bed.  
"What school did you go to before Orange Star?" Asked Gohan after a moment's silence.  
"Well, I moved around a lot.. I didn't really have much of a home until last year when I met Raye, Serena and Ami. I went to a lot of public schools, all over Japan." I looked at the floor; not wanting to tell him about the bully reputation other people had given me as a child.  
"What are your parents like?" He asked, changing the subject.  
I did not look up from the floor. As hard as I tried to ignore it, I felt the hot tears stinging in my eyes. It hurt to talk about them, even after so many years. "I-" I coughed, to hide a sniffle, "I don't have any. They died in a plane crash a- a long time ago."  
A warm, comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up into Gohan's warm blue eyes, my vision slightly blurred by tears.  
"I'm so sorry." Murmured Gohan, "It must have been awful." Our gazes locked and suddenly, I could feel his warm breath on my face. Our noses were nearly touching.  
A loud chirping sound coming from the windows made both of us look up suddenly. Gohan walked over to the window and looked out. Then, quite suddenly, he started to laugh.  
"Come on," he said, heading towards the door, "My dad and Icharus are home!"  
I hurriedly wiped the tears out of my eyes, I wanted to meet Gohan's dad. I ran down the stairs after Gohan and out into the yard to see a very tall, extremely muscular man carrying a six and a half-foot fish towards us. A large, purple dragon was following him. I stopped, staring at the pair in awe, as Gohan ran forward to greet his dad with a hug and help to carry the fish. The dragon, however, immediately fixed an intense stare at me. It chirped, making both men turn to look at me.  
Now that I looked at him closely, Gohan's father, Goku, looked like an older and more muscular Goten. He smiled broadly at me. "First day of school and you already have a girlfriend, Gohan??" He asked.  
"DAD!!!" Exclaimed Gohan with, I was surprised to note, more than a slight blush on his face. Chapter 6.  
Dinner was a very pleasant event. I liked both of Gohan's parents, who were very nice. I was amazed to discover that both Gohan and Goku had enormous appetites. The four of us managed to get through a three-course meal, six-foot fish and all, without any leftovers. Chi-Chi refused my help with the dishes afterwards and, after beating Goku spectacularly in three games of chess, Gohan offered to take me home.  
Gohan walked out with me towards the grove of cherry blossom trees. We stopped there for a few minutes so I could steel myself for flight again.  
Gohan sat down on a rock and it took me a few moments to realize that he was staring directly at me. I blushed again, something I seemed to do a lot of in his presence.  
He stood up, cupping my face in his large warm hands. "You're blushing again." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
"I know." I replied, looking up into his ice blue eyes.  
The kiss was warm and soft and entirely wonderful. It was my first kiss, and not at all what I had expected it to be. I had not counted on the warmth; flowing through my limbs and making me feel like I was floating in mid-air.  
Somewhere during the few moments that the kiss lasted, I regained my senses and quickly pulled away from the boy. I was blushing furiously, my head still felt very light. "I- I um. I'm sorry, I gotta go!" I said quickly and ran off deeper into the woods, leaving Gohan behind me, calling my name. Chapter 7.  
I ran blindly for a quarter of an hour, not sure where I was, only sure that I needed to get home, to where I was safe and untroubled by strange feelings. The high, cold laugh plagued my thoughts. At last, I sat down and waited for my mind to clear. The last ray of sun sank down behind the trees. Darkness descended and panic set in. It was a Friday and it could be days before anyone knew I was missing.  
I didn't even notice my Scout Communicator until it beeped out the time. I jumped up, and flipped the communicator on. I debated on whom to call. Ami and Jacqui would ask too many embarrassing questions. Serena was on a date with Darien, her boyfriend. And Raye was too condescending. Kayla would probably be asleep. Hotaru couldn't drive. I had to call Mina.  
Ten minutes later, I was in the passenger seat of Mina's orange convertible, speeding back towards the city. Mina kept glancing sideways at me, as if expecting me to at any minute reveal why I had been journeying through the woods on my own, at night, so far from home. I wasn't. I kept my head down and my thoughts to myself.  
"You look like you had an interesting night." Said Mina at last, when we reached the city and pulled up in front of my apartment.  
I thanked her as I stepped out of the car. As I walked slowly up the steps to my apartment, I tried to keep thoughts of Gohan out of my head.  
I didn't see any of my friends the rest of the weekend. I let the answering machine pick up the phone when Serena or Ami called, and I decided to wait to go to the grocery store.  
I so dreaded school on Monday that I called in sick and slept in. That afternoon, around 1 o'clock, I went to the market. It was very uneventful; the only people around were old women arguing over the price of carrots. I got home around 3, in time to hear the phone ring again. The answering machine picked up. "Hello, Lita, this is Ami. Did something happen to you on Friday? Gohan kept his distance today and looked really sad but he blushed every time your name was mentioned. If you're sick, give me a call. You know my mom and I would be more than happy to help. Well- talk to you later." The machine cut off.  
I sighed and set down the groceries. Fifteen minutes later, I was almost ready to put a new batch of cookies into the oven when someone knocked on my door. Hands covered in cookie dough, I went over and opened the door. Standing nervously outside was Son Gohan. He blushed as I stared at him. "I found your name in the student directory.. I wanted to apologize for- for Friday. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope you're not too mad at me.."  
He looked too pitiful standing there at my door. I invited him inside and he sat down as I put the cookies in the oven.  
He stood up and came into the kitchen as I washed the remaining cookie dough off my hands.  
"So." He said uncertainly, "I um.. I guess you already have a- a boyfriend."  
I couldn't't look into Gohan's eyes and said "Um. no actually, I- I don't."  
Silence. I held my breath and continued looking into Gohan's deep blue eyes. They were shining, as if he was in a dream. I stared back at him for a long moment.  
"Y- you don't?"  
I shook my head slowly. The phone rang. I went to pick it up as Gohan suddenly became very interested in washing his hands.  
"Hello?" I asked, picking up the receiver.  
"Lita? Hey, It's Serena. How ya feeling?"  
"Oh, Hi Bunny. Much better actually," I replied, glancing back at Gohan.  
"Good. We missed you today. I think Gohan did too." She added teasingly.  
I didn't say anything.  
Gohan walked back into the living room then, "Listen, Lita, I have to get home. I just wanted to ask you-" He noticed that I was still on the phone and blushed, "You'll be at school tomorrow, right?"  
I smiled, "Yeah, sure, Gohan. I'll see you there." Gohan left the apartment, smiling.  
"Wait. Was that Gohan? He's at your apartment??" Asked Serena curiously.  
". Well, he was." I said quietly, "He- he came by to give me my make up work for Home Ec."  
"Oh. Well, Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"  
"Bye Serena." I said, and hung up the receiver, wondering what Gohan had wanted to ask. Chapter 8.  
I hadn't missed much. A couple of vocabulary words and a lot of my friends sighing over the teacher in Spanish, A game of basketball in gym, and some note taking in all my other classes.  
All through Spanish, I looked over to the seat next to mine, where Gohan was sitting, to find him staring at me at odd moments. It was a very odd feeling.  
All throughout the day, Gohan looked like he wanted to say something to me, but every time he would start to say something, he would be interrupted by one of my friends or a teacher. In Home Economics, we were too busy making a graded dish to talk very much.  
Finally, at the end of the day, as we started our Geometry homework at the end of class, Gohan poked me lightly with his pencil and tossed a neatly folded up note onto my desk. It said:  
Lita, I know your friends said that they usually get together for a study session on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me tonight instead. I could drop you off later at your friend's house afterwards..  
~Gohan  
  
I couldn't help smiling as I scribbled back: You're not asking me out on a date, are you, Son Gohan???  
I smiled mischievously as I passed the note back. Gohan blushed and wrote back.  
Only if you want it to be. .DO you want it to be??  
I smiled to myself and wrote back:  
Ok. I'll make up an excuse to miss study session. Right after school?  
Gohan smiled and nodded.  
The bell rang not long afterwards, signaling the end of yet another long school day. I told Serena I would not be at study session and asked her to make up an excuse for me before meeting Gohan at our lockers.  
"So, Any ideas on where we should go?" Asked Gohan.  
"Well. How about." I paused in thought for a moment, "Why don't we eat at my house?"  
Gohan nodded, also thoughtful, "Or mine? Mom and Dad would love to see you again."  
I nodded happily. I really liked Gohan's parents. Then I paused, I hated flying.  
"Sure." I smiled, "But can we go to my house first? I'd rather like to change clothes."  
"No problem."  
We went outside. There was a huge traffic jam outside the building. I looked at my car in despair.  
"There must have been a wreck. Oh, we'll never get out of here now!" I moaned, disheartened.  
"Come on," Said Gohan, "You've forgotten, we don't need a car." He led me back into the school building and up a long flight of stairs. We came out on the roof of the building. A long way up- A very long way.  
I looked down. I shouldn't have. My knees suddenly felt very wobbly and my head started to spin. Gohan steadied me before I could fall and smiled. "Hey, It's ok." He told me, "I'm right here. Trust me, ok?"  
I nodded and closed my eyes as the firm arm was placed around my waist and my feet left the ground. It was rather funny, when I couldn't see the ground so far below, I rather liked flying. The wind in my face was very refreshing and that was nothing compared to Gohan's strong arm holding me up. We arrived at my apartment in next to no time and I was rather disappointed at the flight's quick end. I ran inside to change, leaving Gohan to sit in my living room.  
I hated skirts. I barely put up with wearing one to school, but I did so once a week so no one could accuse me of being a tomboy or a bully again. Today, I had chosen to wear a denim skirt. I quickly changed into a comfortable pair of Orange pants and a blue and orange tank top that was a little loose on me. Green had always been my favorite color but Blue and Orange were very close seconds.  
As I came into the living room, humming my favorite song "Rainy Day Man" I pulled my long hair into a tight ponytail with a dark blue ponytail- holder to match my top.  
I have no idea why, but when Gohan looked up and saw me, you would have thought I was wearing a ball-gown. His eyes widened and he smiled broadly.  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
"Nothing. Ready?" Asked Gohan. I nodded and we left. Chapter 9.  
The flight back to Gohan's house was pleasant and I enjoyed it. After a few moments, I had enough courage to open my eyes and gaze down at the countryside below me. It was beautiful, all green and dotted with blue lakes and rivers. I still didn't trust myself to talk, but I watched intently at the landscape surrounding us.  
Goku and Chi-chi were indeed happy to see me again. Goten was present this time as well. I helped Chi-chi prepare dinner while Goku and Gohan went off to talk for a little while. Chi-chi asked me several questions and seemed quite interested in my life and was generally very nice. Dinner was ready not long afterwards and we all sat down. I couldn't help noticing that Chi-chi set an extra place at the dinner table before we all sat down. I wondered about this until, as we began to eat, a small bald man walked into the house. He looked around and smiled at everyone before sitting down in the empty chair.  
"Hey, guys!" He said quite cheerfully. No one else took much interest in him except to mumble a 'hello' before continuing with his or her meals.  
Gohan, though, looked up and said, "Hi, Krillin. I want you meet my friend, Lita. Lita Kino, this is Krillin. He's an old friend of my dad's." I smiled politely and said 'hello' to Krillin who looked at me with interest, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.  
"Don't you mean girlfriend, Gohan?? Hmm? Hmm??" Said Krillin teasingly.  
Gohan and I both reddened. Chi-chi looked up with interest, Goku became more interested in his food.  
It was Goten that broke the silence. "You mean, Lita's gonna be my new sister?" He asked, in a mixture of curiosity and excitement. If I could have disappeared on the spot I would have.  
Gohan coughed into his drink, "What?!?!" He exclaimed, "Goten!!!"  
Goku snorted into his rice. Krillin coughed to hide a snicker. Dinner went by very slowly after that.  
An eternity later- or so it seemed. Chi-chi and I cleared the table and Goku suggested we all take a walk. Krillin and I agreed at once, Gohan somewhat reluctantly. Chi-chi stayed behind to wash the dishes and Goten to do his homework.  
We started walking out away from the woods, across a wide, rolling field. About a mile away from the house, we reached a barren spot of earth and my three companions stopped. Goku looked around. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's get in some training while we're here!"  
"Dad!!" Said Gohan in a slightly panicked voice, he motioned towards me and Goku seemed to remember something.  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He said, sounding embarrassed.  
"That's a great idea!" I said, tightening my ponytail, "I haven't gotten to practice martial arts since the gym closed down after summer."  
The three men stared at me.  
"Y-You know martial arts?" Asked Gohan, amazed. I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Sure," Said Krillin. He grinned at Gohan, "I guess you'll want to pair off with your girlfriend, so I'll-"  
"KRILLIN!!"  
"Ok! Ok! Anyway, as I was saying, I'll pair off with Goku."  
One of the reasons that I was always labeled as a bully was that sometimes, I couldn't exactly control my strength all the time. And being Sailor Jupiter, that was a problem. But Gohan blocked every punch and kick I sent his way. My amazement grew as he threw just as many back at me. I sped up. So did Gohan. Gohan wasn't even breaking a sweat! Then again, neither was I. But usually after five minutes, my opponent would start making mistakes. Five, ten, twelve minutes went by without one slip-up! I toyed with the idea of transforming for the extra strength. Then I remembered a type of punch that Luna (our sailor Guardian) had suggested. I brought both of my hands back and together and-  
Gohan jumped back in surprise as soon as he saw my hands go back. "What the- ?!" He jumped up in the air as if he expected something to fly at him. I stopped and stared at him in astonishment.  
"Where'd you learn the Kamehameha?!"  
"The what??" I asked, "Wasn't that a Hawaiian king or something?"  
"No! It's this." He brought both of his hands back and together, imitating what I had done then said, holding his hands back, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me- HA!!!!" as he said this, a brilliant orange glowing orb appeared in his hands and, as he brought his hands foreword, the ball grew in size and shot across the field. My eyes widened in astonishment.  
I brought my hands back and together again. "What was it?" I muttered, "Oh, yeah. Ka Me Ha Me HAA!" I yelled and brought my hands foreword. The same type of orange glow as Gohan's went flying across the field. Worried that it might hit something, I quickly mumbled a sailor attack and stopped the orb in its tracks, making it disappear with a bright flash. I turned to Gohan, very pleased with myself, I loved learning new attacks. Gohan, Goku and Krillin were all staring at me, dumbstruck. Chapter 10.  
"Where. How. My GOSH!!" Sputtered Krillin, finally breaking the eerie silence surrounding me. I stared back at them.  
"N- nobody's EVER learned the Kamehameha that fast!" Said Gohan in proud amazement. Goku nodded eyes still slightly wide.  
After a while, we decided to go back to Gohan's house. It was almost time for me to go home. I regretted the fact that it was a weeknight. I really liked Gohan's house and his parents. I felt like myself around them.  
  
Gohan offered to take me home again. But this time, instead of him flying me, he whistled when we were right outside his front door. Down from the clouds came soaring a golden cloud. Gohan smiled at the look of amazement on my face and said, "It's called a flying nimbus." He climbed on it. Much to my surprise, the cloud held his weight. I smiled. Well, if it could hold him, it can hold me too. I jumped. Gohan started to say something but I couldn't hear it. I was in mid-air, doing a flip. I landed neatly beside Gohan on the cloud.  
"What'd you say?" I asked curiously.  
"I said," He replied, once again sounding surprised, "That only the very pure of heart are able to get on the cloud."  
"Oh." I said, "Ok." **************************************************************************** *******  
As we sped back to Tokyo on Gohan's magic cloud, I couldn't help thinking of the magic carpet in the Aladdin stories.  
It took longer to get back to my apartment on the magic cloud, but I enjoyed the ride. I very nearly fell asleep leaning against Gohan's shoulder.  
When Gohan dropped me off at my apartment, I stumbled up the steps and then remembered the question I had wanted to ask all night, "Gohan!" I called; he turned around and looked at me curiously, "Gohan, will you teach me how to fly?"  
Gohan smiled, "Yeah," He tucked an errant curl behind my ear, "But you need to get some sleep first."  
I nodded and went inside, the next thing I remember was waking up the next morning in my bed, still in my clothes. Chapter 11.  
Thankfully, there had been no homework the night before, so I didn't have to dread school that morning.  
Spanish was rather fun. The teacher split us up into partners to review vocabulary. I was partnered with Gohan, who was sitting next to me. Raye, who was partnered with Serena, did not look happy with arrangements.  
"Ok," I said, turning to Gohan, "A mi, me gusta volar!"  
Gohan grinned, "That's not in chapter 1."  
I smiled innocently, I had looked up 'to fly' just moments before in the index. "Te gusta volar?" I asked sweetly.  
"Ok, ok." Said Gohan, throwing up his hands, "I get the point!"  
I smiled again, "What point, Senor?" **************************************************************************** *******  
"And Lita Kino steps up to the plate!" Said Mina, talking into her hairbrush. For the last fifteen minutes, she had been commentating the softball game in gym class. "Lita- known to some as Knock-out-Kino- looks fired up and ready to play today. And- Hey that rhymed!! I'm a poet, and didn't even know it!!"  
"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Raye, "My gosh! What a cliché!" She sighed, "Anyway."  
Mina laughed, a mixture between triumph and sheer evil on her face, "Ha! Raye, cliché, anyway!!" I got you doing it as well!"  
"Oh, go to-" Raye started to say, but was cut off by a reproving look from the gym teacher.  
Mina and Serena giggled as Raye glared at them. I looked towards Ami, on the pitchers mound. This was going to be a home run.  
The bell rang, signaling break, as I picked up my backpack and exited the locker room. The first thing I saw as I stepped into the sunlight outside of the gym was Serena and Gohan sitting on a bench talking in hushed voices. Serena looked up and beckoned me over.  
She stood up as I walked over and said "Don't worry, Gohan, I'll handle everything." She winked at him and strolled off, whistling cheerfully.  
I looked after her in surprise as Gohan stood up. "Still want to fly?" He asked, conversationally. I nodded and he continued, "It's not easy."  
I stared him straight in the eye and asked, "Do you think I can't do it??"  
He smiled at me and shook his head. "No, I think you're stubborn enough to actually do it. That's what scares me." **************************************************************************** *******  
The rest of the school day passed in a blur. When the last bell rang, Gohan and I quickly packed up our book bags and headed out the door, before Raye could catch up to us and ask where we were going. We reached Gohan's house half an hour later, and set our book bags just inside the door.  
"Shouldn't we tell your mother where we're going?" I asked.  
Gohan looked like he didn't like the idea but called, "Mom! We're home! We're going to go-"  
He was cut off by Chi-chi, "Not until you finish your homework!!!!"  
Gohan sighed, "See? I knew that would happen."  
I smiled at him, "It's ok. We only have Geometry and Spanish to do."  
Within half of an hour, we had finished all of our homework and started out towards the field near Gohan's house.  
"So, What do I do?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Well...." He sighed, "I've never taught anyone to fly before, I learned when I was a little kid... Sit down." Said Gohan, "Before you can fly, you need to find your inner energy, or Kai."  
I laughed.  
"What??" Asked Gohan.  
"You mean this." I said. I raised both hands into the air and a lightning bolt shot from the clear blue sky, hitting the ground between Gohan and I.  
Gohan's mouth dropped. "Um.... yeah. How...."  
I smiled. "It's just like that king turtle thing. What was it again?" I asked.  
"Kamehameha."  
"Right. So, found my energy. Now what?"  
"Um... now... now you need to focus your energy and push it out under you. It'll lift you up off the ground."  
"Sounds easy enough..." I replied. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate.  
Gohan sighed and took a seat on the ground. I focused my energy, trying not to show any outward appearance of power. It was hard work. After about three minutes, Gohan got really bored and started to whistle.  
"Gohan...." I said, not opening my eyes, "I'm trying to concentrate."  
I could tell Gohan was blushing, "Sorry....."  
Finally, I felt the energy begin to flow. I pushed all the energy I could gather towards my feet, and felt my feet slowly, inch by inch, leave the ground. Gohan cheered. I kept the energy flowing and slowly rose higher and higher. I opened my eyes. I was about 15 feet off the ground, I drew in a deep breath, Head starting to spin.  
An arm closed tightly around my waist, steadying me before I fell, "Relax." Said Gohan quietly into my ear.  
I smiled and concentrated on the energy flow again, "Weren't you on the ground a minute ago?" I asked.  
"Do you want me to let go?"  
"No."  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"What's that?" Asked Gohan, looking around.  
I groaned. "Not now!!"  
"What??"  
"My scou- my watch!" I said. Hang on just a sec. I said and dropped back to the ground. Flipping open the watch, I saw Mina's face pop up on the screen.  
"Sorry to have to call you on the scout Communicator, Lita, but we got something major freaky going on downtown. You'd better come. ASAP."  
"Right," I mumbled, flipping the comm. closed again, "Damn communicator." I muttered. I focused my energy, hoping it would last me enough to fly back to Tokyo, where I could transform into Sailor Jupiter. "Gohan," I said sadly, "I'm so sorry.. I completely lost track of time... I have to go. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?"  
Gohan nodded, looking confused. Before I could stop myself, I reached up and brushed my hand against his cheek gently, he held my hand in his own and we stood for a long moment before he said, "You'd better be on your way, or you'll be late.."  
I nodded and turned, flying as fast as my newly acquired skill could take me towards Tokyo. **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita! Glad you're here, now transform, Quick!!" Said Mina/Sailor Venus as I ran into view.  
I nodded. "Jupiter Crystal Power!!" When the green thunder died away , I stood in my sailor uniform, ready for battle. "Ok!" I said, "Ready for anything! Now what?"  
"Follow the screams." Said Ami, coming up behind me.  
I listened intently and soon heard shrieks of horror coming from the downtown shopping plaza. The three of us ran as quickly as we could, stopping only when the huge old plaza itself came into view. About 10 tiny creatures were chasing terrified pedestrians from sight and down the street.  
"Eww! What are these things??" Asked Serena, running up beside us followed by Raye.  
"No Idea," I said. "But one thing's for sure- they're really ugly!!" The creatures were only about 2 feet tall, and colored a sickly yellow. They had large burgundy eyes and enormous puke green teeth. One hand looked like a massive drill, bigger than the creatures head and the other looked like a pair of scissors. One suddenly turned it's small round eyes and gazed at us a long minute before letting out a blood curdling war shriek and running right at us. I stared at it a moment, curiously horrified, before raising my hands over my head, "Jupiter thunder crash!!"  
The little creature was zapped on it's head and stood as if frozen then it shook it's head, as if to rid itself of a fly, and continued the charge.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" I yelled, throwing a jet of green light at the thing. I prayed it would work, it was my strongest attack.....  
Again, the creature stood as if in a daze then shook its head again and again charged us. We barely jumped out of the way in time. The creature rounded as we did and charged again, this time accompanied by two of its companions.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Screamed Mina, lassoing one of them with a jet of orange light.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami yelled, throwing a jet of bubbles at the second, which was suddenly encased in a thick jet of ice, it's large eyes moving around in circles frantically.  
I hesitated, "Turtle king...." I whispered, "Kamehameha!!!!!!!" I shouted, pulling my arms back then together and forward. The third creature was blasted to oblivion.  
"Ha!!" Said Serena, "Take that, plaque-ula!"  
"What??" Asked Raye.  
"Plaque-ula. You know, like Dracula, but with bad teeth." Explained Serena, as if this made absolute sense and she thought about things like that every day. We all stared at her and she said nervously, "So, Lita.... Where'd you learn that last attack?"  
I shifted nervously, not wanting to tell the world about going to Gohan's house so often. But I was saved the trouble of answering as another five of the plaque-monsters ran around the corner towards us.  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!!"  
"Mars fire blast!!"  
Another creature was literally blown away, one frozen, and one of the creatures ran away looking scorched, it's eyes watering in pain.  
"Guys!!!" Yelled Mina suddenly, sounding very panicked, "A little help would be appreciated..... if it's not too much trouble!!!!!!!!" Mina's plaque-ula had cut through it's bindings and Mina was running in circles trying to escape it.  
"Destructo disk!!" Came a clear voice. Suddenly a huge disk of orange- yellow light came down from one of the rooftops and cut the creature in half.  
Everyone looked at the creature in amazement but I, recognizing the voice, turned to the rooftop. "Krillin!!!" I shouted, before I could stop myself.  
The little bald man stared at me. "Do I know you...?"  
I blanched, of course he didn't recognize me in my sailor uniform!!  
"Hey! Watch out!!"  
I looked around but barely had time to register another creature running towards me before I was swept out of the way by a boy slightly taller than me, I looked up at him and stared in amazement. He looked like Gohan with blonde hair! "Goh-" I started to say, before stopping myself quickly.  
He looked down at me, one eyebrow raised, "Huh?" The voice even sounded like Gohan's.  
I blushed, "I'm seeing things.... Never mind...."  
"Have we...... met before?" He said awkwardly, landing on a rooftop and looking into my face closely.  
I drew in my breath sharply, "I'm sure I would remember. Sorry..... No..... Sailor Jupiter, at your service!" I smiled and jumped down to join my friends, leaving the boy staring blankly.  
Somehow the plaque-ulas seemed to be multiplying. More and more were appearing every minute. I blasted a fifth one out of the way and wiped away the sweat dripping down my forehead. I was running out of breath and energy.  
"Special Beam Cannon!!" A red and purple jet that looked like a huge laser beam blew a hole through one of the plaque-ulas and I looked around to see another person had joined the fight..... Well, another something..... He- I think it was a he- was very tall with dark green skin and two antennae sticking out of his head. He nodded at me, and I turned back to the fight, something about his expression told me he was most definitely on our side.  
"Lita!!!!!!! Behind you!!!!" It was a male voice, I started to turn but then felt a sudden sharp pain and felt no more. Chapter 12.  
It was very dark and extremely cold. I sat up, my head feeling groggy, as if someone had removed it and placed it back on again without quite knowing how. I drew in several deep breaths and the world slowly drifted into focus.  
I was sitting in a dark, quiet room, there were no windows anywhere and I could barely see the outline of a solid iron door across the room.  
I rubbed my eyes and quickly discovered that my hands were cruelly bound with a thick length of rope. I luckily found a sharp piece of broken pipe and was quickly able to work loose of my makeshift handcuffs.  
"Great...." I mumbled sarcastically, "Kidnapped by munchkins with bad teeth, and now I'm locked in a dark room with my hands tied.... How much better can this day get!" I stood up and took a step foreword, promptly falling over.  
I swore under my breath, "Hands and feet. Perfect." I quickly untied my feet and stood, stretching my sore and aching muscles. I thought that if I could find out where the heck I was, I might be able to find my way out and back home. The problem, as I found blatantly obvious, was that when you're sealed in a solid iron room with no windows, it is rather hard to get your bearings.  
I looked around, quickly loosing hope of blasting my way through the door or walls. If I tried to use my Jupiter Planet Powers in this room, I'd fry myself. Looking around in desperation, I noticed a small vent near the ceiling, it seemed to lead outside, because I could smell fresh clean air coming out of it.  
I wondered whether I could risk de-transforming, people might very well recognize Lita Kino flying through the countryside. I decided not to risk it. I walked over to the vent. At 6'3'' I am one of the tallest scouts, but the room must have been 10 feet high and the vent was very close to the ceiling. I looked around for a box to stand upon. It took me a moment before I could think clearly enough to remember that Gohan had taught me how to fly. I felt a sharp pang in my stomach at the thought of Gohan, but pushed the pain quickly away. I focused my energy, took a deep breath and began to float.  
I opened my eyes once, decided that seeing was overrated and closed them again. I did not open my eyes again until my head gently bumped against the solid ceiling of the room. I slowly inched my eyes open. I did not look down. I quickly pulled a pocketknife that I always kept in my skirt pocket out and quickly pulled the vent cover out of the way. Not wanting to make any noise, lest my captures enter to find me escaping, I kept the vent cover with me until I could safely crawl into the shaft and place the vent cover carefully back. I did so and started to crawl along the vent to freedom. The vent twisted and turned, I was barely small enough to be able to fit through. I was almost caught once. I found a split in the vent. One ending lead to a lighted space and I crawled towards it carefully. But looking into the room, I saw an old and very ugly man with long white hair and malice printed on his face talking to the plague monster, or maybe he was talking to himself, I could not tell.  
"I have them." He was saying, sounding delighted, a shiver ran down my spine at the tone of the voice, "I know who she is and I have her and he will follow and then I will destroy them all and then-" He broke off laughing. I slowly started to inch backwards but then I heard a sound that made my heart skip a beat. The loud metallic crashes of a metal vent cover falling ten feet to the floor below. The cover I had replaced had fallen off. I froze. The old man looked around suspiciously and then left the room. I crawled back to the place where the vent had split, I crawled towards the darker light.  
Finally, I pushed the vent cover out and breathed fresh air. It was nighttime now, stars winked at me from far above. I had no earthly idea where I was. Surrounding me on all sides were huge, red jagged cliffs and sweltering dessert valleys. The building itself was seemingly built into the cliffs, I looked around, saw a good foothold and started to climb. I was halfway up the cliff when I heard a strangled, desperate cry echo through the very rocks. Someone, it seemed, had noticed my absence. I shivered again and continued climbing with determination. I reached the top of the cliff and started making my way along crevices, going first towards the east, then North, not sure how long it would be before I knew where I was.  
When I reached the top of the cliff fifteen minutes later, I was greeted by wave upon wave of endless red cliffs and darkening sky above. I turned to walk along another cliff and my foot was caught in a crack in the rock. I fell to the ground with a strangled cry. My ankle throbbed. I gingerly touched my sore ankle, despair mounting. 'How am I ever going to get home?' I thought piteously, 'When I don't even know where I am?' I looked around once more in desperation, as if expecting to see the glimmering lights of Tokyo tower shining through the night. I sighed.  
Then, something happened. I sensed it, rather than saw or felt it, but something was coming. No, three something's. I stared in the direction the energy was coming from. I hesitated, not sure whether to hide from it or fly to it. Then, it came closer, I saw three men flying in my direction. One was Tall, with weird shaped hair, another short and bald, the third a handsome teenager. I jumped to my feet, forgetting my twisted ankle, which throbbed when I stepped on it. "Gohan!!" I shouted, before I realized that I was still Sailor Jupiter, not Lita Kino. I de-transformed, hoping he was still too far away to see the flash of green light. All three men's heads suddenly turned towards me and they flew in my direction. Recognizing me, Gohan sped up and landed on my cliff, I smiled at him, tears streaming unnoticed down my face. Before I could say a word, I was wrapped up in Gohan's warm and sweet embrace. I sighed and felt my heart melt like butter in the warm sun. I wanted to sing, to dance, I put my weight on my ankles again and winced, drawing in a sharp breath. "Lita?? Are you all right? What's wrong?" I nodded bravely, determined not to show how much my ankle throbbed, "It's fine, I Just bruised it a bit, that's all." I answered. Gohan looked at me skeptically, "Lita." Krillin and Goku joined us then. Krillin grinned, "We meet again, Ms. Jupiter." My mouth dropped, but I regained my composure quickly, "What? What are you talking about, Krillin? Who's Ms. Jupiter?" Krillin looked straight back into my eyes, not blinking. "Look, there's no point hiding it. You're Sailor Jupiter. I know it, you know it and so does Gohan, though he had a hard time admitting the fact to himself. So you might as well admit it too." I sighed and nodded. "You're right. I am." I looked down to the ground, no one had ever found out before, and now these people I had only just met knew my deepest secret. But somehow I could not help trusting them. No one said anything for a long moment. "I knew it was you," Said Krillin, "when I saw you, then you did the Kamehameha wave and all that on top of Gohan staring at you like he'd seen a ghost had me pretty much convinced." "Well," Said Goku brightly, "At least I know that my daughter-in-law won't need protecting!"  
"Dad!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's shout echoed around the rocks.  
"Shhh!!" I whispered, burying my head into Gohan's shoulders to hide the blush.  
Gohan put a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up and met his gaze, blushing even more as I felt his warm breath on my cheeks.  
Krillin cleared his throat, "Can we get the heck out of here please!"  
Gohan and I looked up, startled. "Uh.... Sure..." Said Gohan.  
"Well, I am hungry, but I think it would be best if we tried to find that lab first." Replied Goku.  
I nodded and started to focus my energy, feeling like I hadn't slept in months. My feet lifted off the ground as a strong arm came around my waist. "No flying for you. Not right now."  
I sighed, "Gohan I'm-"  
"You're too tired." Insisted Gohan, kissing me softly on the cheek, "I won't risk losing you. Not again."  
I smiled and allowed myself to rest in Gohan's arms. **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita... Lita, wake up, you're home."  
I woke up to see Gohan's shoulder blocking my eyesight. I lifted my head to find him smiling down at me. I nodded and walked towards my apartment building. I stopped and turned around before I got to the door. "Gohan?"  
Gohan, who had been looking at the flower garden next door, looked up at me.  
"Did you... find anything?" I asked quietly.  
Gohan shook his head sadly, "I wish I could say that we did. But don't worry, Lita, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that."  
I nodded, "Thank you, Gohan, but still... I am a sailor scout. I can take care of myself." I smiled at him and walked into my apartment alone.  
I turned on the light as I stepped into the room and blinked at the sudden brightness. A steely glint of metal caught me eye and I turned to see what it was.  
I stifled a scream as my eyes widened in alarm. It was the old man from the laboratory, except now that I saw him, he was not a man. He was an android. Now that I could actually look at him, the top half of his ugly head was missing, replaced by a glass dome and I could see his brains through the glass. I shuddered at the sight of him. His cold, cruel gaze did not help matters.  
"What's the matter, my dear?" Asked the android, "Don't approve of my appearance? "  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
He ignored me. "Didn't think we'd track you down so quickly. did you, Makoto? You didn't think we knew, but we do. We know exactly who you are."  
I turned to open the door and shout for Gohan, but suddenly the android was behind me.  
"No, no, my dear. No use shouting for help." He twisted my arm painfully hard behind my back, "He wouldn't get here in time."  
I struggled as hard as I could, tears of anger and fear coursed down my face. The mechanical hand was twisting my arm harder and harder. I winced in pain and struggled again.  
To tell the truth, I was afraid. Afraid that this android would attack my friends, afraid that I'd never see them again, see Gohan again. I struggled with all my might.  
A horrible crunching snapping sound split the air and I screamed. I knew my arm was broken in that instant. I heard movements in the apartment above mine and a shout from outside.  
The android's other hand went to my throat, "Make another sound, girlie, and I will break more than just an arm."  
I knew this time that I might never see Gohan or my friends again. I might not actually live through this one. I screamed even louder this time, rage, fear, worry, sorrow, all mixed together. I felt an incredible power surge through me, it seemed to come from the very marrow of my bones and flow through me. I lost myself for a split second, then the power lessened. I felt a hand grip my throat. It tightened and I choked. I felt the blackness close in around me and I passed out. **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita!!!!!!!" Shouted a faint voice inside my head. I was in some kind of a dream. I was lying on the floor next to my apartment door and Gohan was standing over me. His hair had turned all yellow and was standing straight up. Mine had done the same thing. Gohan was fighting with the android. He was angry about something. I watched the battle ensue, as if in slow motion. Then, everything sped up and the android had vanished. Gohan was kneeling over my body and trying to wake me up.  
I was suddenly back inside my own body, looking up into Gohan's beautiful warm eyes. "I'm sorry, Gohan.... I- I couldn't" I choked, blackness starting to cloud my vision, "I guess I can't take care of myself after all...."  
"Sh! Lita, Listen to me! Just swallow this. Please Lita!" I felt some kind of a bean pushed into my mouth. I swallowed it, gasped and fainted again.  
Almost instantly, my eyes came open again. I looked around. My eyes very rapidly came into focus and almost instantly, I noticed a golden radiance emanating from Gohan. I sat up, eyes wide. Taking in the fact that while moment's before my arm had been broken, it was now in perfect condition.  
"Gohan, what happened to you?" I asked in alarm.  
Gohan gave me a questioning look.  
"You're hair, you're eyes.... I mean, Gohan, you're glowing!!!" I continued frantically, wondering if I was loosing my mind.  
Gohan smiled a little and helped me to my feet. He lead me to the large mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway. I looked into the mirror and saw myself go pale. My hair had gone golden and no longer fell past my shoulders, it was standing on end like Gohan's. My eyes had changed colors as well. My eyes- normally dark green- had gone misty turquoise. I looked into Gohan's eyes, the same color as my own.  
His eyes locked on my own. "Lita..... I know this won't make sense to you, but you're a-"  
"Super Sayain...." I murmured before he could finish.  
His eyes widened to twice their normal size. "How did you know?"  
I didn't answer, I stared at the floor, trying to piece it all together my mind. 'So,' I thought frantically, 'If that part of the dream was true, will the rest of it be??'  
Gohan's hand lifted my chin until our eyes were even again, "Lita?"  
I forced my mind to clear and stared back into Gohan's eyes, "I heard the words in a dream... I didn't remember it until just now."  
Gohan looked more than mildly surprised at my answer. He nodded after a moment and then sighed, "It's been a long day, maybe you should get some sleep."  
I nodded, "Too long...." I hesitated, wondering what would happen if that android came back.  
"I'll stay here and spend the night on the couch." Said Gohan with a smile, noting my uneasiness. "I called my dad a little while ago, he should be bringing my stuff for school tomorrow and some extra clothes."  
I was about to reply but was interrupted by a lot of shouting outside and the sound of running feet and heavy breathing right outside my door.  
"Lita, quick," whispered Gohan, "focus on bringing your power down!"  
I closed my eyes and felt my hair and eyes change again. I opened my eyes again to find my hair blocking my vision I pushed the brown strands away, knowing how awful my hair must look but walked over to the door and opened it, preparing to transform into Sailor Jupiter again.  
Standing outside, getting ready to break down the door were Ami, Raye, Mina, Serena, Amara and Michelle. They stood staring at me in disbelief.  
"Lita?? Are you ok? Luna started to go crazy about fifteen minutes ago, she said you were in trouble and when you didn't answer your communicator we thought-" Said Serena, very quickly.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was ambushed here by- something, an android of some kind." I replied. But I'm fine, thanks to-"  
"YOU!!" Raye gasped, looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Gohan, looking confused.  
"Oh!!" Said Mina, with a wink, looking from me to Gohan, "I see, you were 'attacked'" another wink.  
I rolled my eyes, "Listen, Gohan helped me, he probably saved my life." Gohan blushed slightly, "Either way, we need an emergency scout meeting. now."  
Amara raised her eyebrows at me. I smiled, "Gohan's already figured it out. Don't worry. I trust him." **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita, listen... until we know exactly who or what is attacking us and what they want, we can't really do anything." Said Ami sensibly, "And my computer can't locate anything abnormal in the area."  
I sighed, "Ok. Luna, what can you tell us about what's been going on?"  
The black cat sighed heavily, "Not much, I'm afraid. I don't really think that whatever attacked you knows much about us or the Silver Millennium. They should have had no reason to attack you.... I can't understand it."  
I nodded, trying to figure out why I had been attacked in the first place. If it wasn't because I was a Sailor Scout, then what could it have been??  
'I know who she is and I have her and he will follow and then I will destroy them all' The voice floated across my thoughts and I shuddered involuntarily.  
"Lita?" Gohan's comforting arm came across my shoulders and I looked into his eyes.  
I shook my head, "Just tired. It has been a long day."  
"Well, You certainly can't stay here." Said Michiru matter-of-factly, "Especially not if they know who you are. You need someplace to stay until we sort things out."  
A sudden bang on the door made everyone in the room jump. I went over and cautiously opened the door. I relaxed when I saw Goku standing outside, looking worried.  
"Lita, you all right? Where's Gohan?" Asked Goku quickly.  
I smiled, "I'm fine, he's inside." Goku followed me inside and relaxed when he saw an entire room full of people.  
"Dad." Said Gohan, "I thought you were going to bring-"  
"Chi-Chi wouldn't have it." Smiled Goku, "She said Lita would be much safer at our house."  
It was obvious Serena was biting her tongue to keep from saying anything. Raye opened her mouth, probably to object, but Mina stepped on her foot.  
"Ok, then, everything's settled." Smiled Mina, "We'd all better get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow at school, Lita. Take care of her, Gohan." Mina winked and left the apartment, followed by the other Scouts. Serena winked at me, and Ami looked longingly at Gohan before leaving.  
"Thanks, Goku." I said, as we left my apartment.  
Goku smiled at me, "Chi-Chi suggested it. And I don't think Gohan would've stopped worrying unless he knew you were safe. This way you have three Super-Sayains in the house with you." Goku took off and Gohan lifted me up into his arms and did the same.  
I sighed, "Gohan, what was the point in teaching me to fly, if you won't let me?"  
Gohan laughed, "I said I'd teach you, and that's enough."  
Goku slowed down and looked behind him, "Gohan, hurry up. I told Chi- Chi we'd be back in less than an hour." **************************************************************************** *******  
"Lita, are you all right, dear?" Asked Chi-Chi twenty minutes later.  
I was getting really tired of that question, but smiled and said, "Just a little tired."  
Gohan frowned, a thoughtful and worried expression on his face, "Dad, we've all got to talk."  
Gohan led us all into the living room and I sat beside him on a large blue couch.  
"What's this about, Gohan?" Asked Goku, sitting on a chair nearby.  
Gohan took a deep breath, and looked at his father, "Dad..... Lita's a Sayain."  
Goku nearly fell off the chair.  
"What??!" Said Chi-Chi incredulously, "How can she be??"  
Gohan shrugged. I suddenly noticed that all eyes were on me. I fidgeted in my seat.  
"Are you sure, Gohan?" Asked Goku quietly.  
Gohan nodded, "She went super Sayain."  
"Let's go outside." Said Goku, "This I need to see for myself."  
Feeling like I hadn't slept in millennia, I climbed shakily to my feet and followed Gohan and Goku outside. Once we were about twenty feet from the house, both men turned to look at me expectantly. I looked around, wondering what I was supposed to do.  
Gohan coughed, it sounded like he was hiding a laugh, and said, "Lita, I want you to concentrate on exactly what you were thinking when that android attacked you, then, do this." He raised his arms and brought them back down quickly. Without warning, a golden glow sprang up all around Gohan, his hair turned bright yellow and his eyes turquoise. I stared at him in surprise, then the glow faded and he changed back. "Try it." He prompted gently.  
I took a deep breath. The thoughts and memories came roaring back, a terrible fear overwhelmed me, pain and anger assailed me like blinding rain i raised my arms and then came crashing back down. I lost myself again. It was only for a moment, but it was enough. I looked up through a golden- yellow haze to see Gohan and Goku staring at me wide-eyed.  
"Well, Lita, congratulations. You're the only female super Sayain left in the galaxy." Said Goku, sounding dazed, "The question is- how?"  
"I thought you said that You and Vegeta were the only full blooded Sayains left." Said Gohan, "I know she isn't related to us...."  
Goku nodded, "We were. The Grand Kai would have known if there were other Sayains sent to the planet, i don't understand it. There haven't been any Sayains except me and Vegeta since-"  
"I think I can explain it, then." I said, shakily, "You see, I'm not from this planet." **************************************************************************** *******  
"Could you repeat that? I swear, I'm loosing my hearing, I must be getting old, I thought I just heard you say you weren't from this planet." Said Goku.  
"That's because I did." I said calmly.  
Goku shook his head in disbelief and waved a hand in front of his own face.  
"Goku! You're not going crazy, and Yes, I do seriously mean it." I said, "Let me explain. Inside. It's cold."  
the next fifteen minutes were devoted to retelling in it's entirety the story of the moon kingdom and the Sailor Princesses.  
"So.... Let me get this straight. You and Ami and Serena and all the rest of your friends- are princesses??! Of entire planets??!" Gohan exclaimed, for the fifth time.  
I nodded, "I suppose a Sayain, somewhere in my blood line was sent to Jupiter and married into the royal family."  
"The problem with that theory," Said Goku sensibly, "Is that Sayains turn into Oozaru when they see a full moon, and with 18-"  
"16."  
"16 moons, you're whole planet should have been destroyed."  
  
I nodded, "Except that the Royal palace of Jupiter was on Io which is a moon. I suppose there weren't any full moons to see on a moon. and maybe they cut off their tales or something. I dunno, but that's the only explanation i can think of." I said, "I must have been reborn with my Sayain characteristics as well as my planet powers."  
Goku nodded then glanced up at the clock, "Well, interesting as this all is- I'm hungry. and you two need some sleep- you've got school in the morning." **************************************************************************** *******  
School the next day was insanely slow, mainly because I was so terribly tired. But, after an eternity, the last bell finally rang. I packed up my books quickly and Gohan and I started walking towards the front doors of the school building.  
"Oh no! I forgot my Spanish notebook!" I remembered just as we were about to leave, "I'll be right back, wait here." I ran back to my locker and grabbed the notbook. I walked back towards Gohan but stopped when I saw him arguing with Raye.  
"-Belive how reckless you were!" Raye was nearly shouting.  
"How was I to know someone was waiting for her in her own apartment?!" Replied Gohan, sounding offended.  
"She almost died!!!" Raye yelled.  
"I know she did!! I know better than anyone! But she didn't, all we can do now is just be more careful!" retorted Gohan.  
"You think you can take care of her?? Obviously you didn't do a good enough job last time!!"  
This had gone far enough. I stepped towards the pair and they turned to face me.  
My face flushed with rage, barely keeping myself from screaming, "I can take care of myself!! I am not a child!! I'm a Sailor Scout, I do not need Gohan or anyone else to take care of me!! I do a fine job of that on my own!!" And, having said that, walked out of the door, leaving my friends staring after me in bewilderment.  
I walked blindly, taking turns whenever I pleased. I didn't realize where I was until I saw my apartment building looming in the distance in front of me.  
I walked into my apartment and looked around carefully for intruders, before heading for my room. I retrieved a duffel bag from my closet and packed a few sets of clothing.  
My mind reeled, I wanted nothing more than to show everyone that Lita Kino could perfectly well take care of herself. How to prove it was another matter entirely.  
I left my apartment five minutes later. Locking the door, I put my bookbag and duffelbag on my shoulders and took off. I flew around Tokyo for awhile, not sure of where to go.  
I finally turned away from the bustling city and flew over the green pastures and rolling hills of the countryside.  
"Lita!!" Called a voice from over my shoulder. I ignored it. Gohan caught up with me a few seconds later, "Hey, you're going in the wrong direction."  
I sighed. "I'm not going in any direction at all and I don't need your help." I said coldly.  
"Lita, can't we talk about this?" Gohan asked pleadingly.  
"Talk about what?" I asked, trying to keep my face expressionless. The landscape below me was turning to red clay and rocks. It looked strangely familiar to me.  
"All right." Said Gohan, "Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me gently yet forcefully towards the top of a tall rocky cliff.  
When we both finally touched solid ground again, Gohan crossed his arms and looked at me, "Ok, niether of us are leaving this spot until we've heard each other out." **************************************************************************** *******  
"Come on Lita!! Say something!!" After a quarter of an hour, Gohan was impatient and frustrated.  
"Something." I replied from my seat on a rock nearby.  
Gohan stood and walked over to me. He pulled me to my feet and forced my eyes to meet his. "I know you don't need or want to be protected, but that is not what's troubling you. What is? What are you so afraid of?" There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, something that called out to me. I looked over his shoulder, thinking. I knew very well what I was afraid of- him.  
A cold gleam of metal caught my eye, and my stomach froze. "Android....." I hissed.  
"Yes, I know that, but i meant besides-"  
"No! Gohan, Android!!" I hissed, "Behind you....."  
Gohan turned around very slowly.  
"Hello, again, Sayains." Said the android silkily, "I am Dr. Gero."  
"What do you want?" Demanded Gohan.  
"Well, at the moment....." Said Gero with a twisted smile, "I want your little girlfriend dead."  
"I am NOT his little girlfriend and if you want a fight, you're gonna get one, metal-mouth!" I retorted.  
Gohan grabbed my arm, keeping me where I was, "I am not going to let you kill yourself to prove you're tough."  
I pulled my arm out of his grasp angrily. "Try and stop me." I said, and powered up into a Super Sayain. **************************************************************************** *******  
Gohan grabbed my arm tightly this time, "Lita, no."  
I turned sharply, eyes blazing, "Give me one good reason."  
Gohan hesitated, "I- Lita....." I stared straight into Gohan's eyes, not blinking. He sighed, "Lita....... I love you."  
My mouth dropped in surprise, "What?!?! And you tell me this NOW?!!"  
Gohan blushed very red, but didn't say anything.  
"Touching as this," Smirked Gero, "If you are going to fight then fight."  
"Lita..." Said Gohan pleadingly.  
I smiled at Gohan, then turned to face Gero, "You have to let me do this, Gohan. I'll be fine."  
Gero smirked again, "well, then... Photon Shot!" Shouted Gero, a small yellowish beam of light shot towards us and I jumped to one side.  
"Warming up, or are you really that weak?" I called from the air, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" A rain of emerald, razor sharp leaves rained down on Gero.  
Suddenly, Gero was behind me again, I felt a metallic hand close around my throat, "I'm draining the life out of you, then your boyfriend will join you." He said with a maniacal laugh.  
I elbowed the android hard in the gut, and he quickly let go of me. 'That'll leave a bruise,' I thought bitterly to myself. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen where Gero had gone.  
"Lita!!! Up!!" Shouted Gohan.  
WHAM! I hit the dusty ground with a smack, Gero had come down and hit me on the head. I got to my feet, cursing my stupidity. Gero was still floating in mid-air, a stupid smirk on his ugly misshapen face. He raised his hand and a red bolt of lightning shot straight towards me from his hand, I bit my tongue to keep from screaming out and tasted coppery blood. As the red light faded, I looked around for Gero, who had disappeared again.  
Suddenly I spotted a metallic flash over my left shoulder, and turned just in time to be punched very hard in the stomach by Gero. I swore and pounded back. To my surprise, Gero flinched under the onslaught of fists. I kicked out at him and he was thrown into a large boulder nearby.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!" I yelled, raising my hands, a giant thunderbolt struck Gero as he climbed to his feet.  
Gero threw out a hand and I barely dodged a huge ball of light sent my way. I sent an energy blast back and then realized that Gohan had disappeared, I looked around frantically and saw Gohan watching the battle intently from the air. I looked back towards Gero.  
The androids elbow connected with the side of my face, sending me flying into another boulder, the rock shattered when I impacted with it. Seconds later, another huge energy blast engulfed me.  
I stood up from the rubble, small rocks and piles of sand falling away from me as I did. My clothes were slightly torn and I was bleeding a little. I raised my hands and brought them behind me. "Ka... Me.. Ha...."  
Gero paled, "H-How- You can't use-"  
"Me......" I continued. A ball of energy grew within my hands.  
"NOO!!!!" Gero shrieked.  
"HAAAA!!!!!" I finished, bringing my hands forward and releasing the energy blast. Gero was rocketed backward, a small hole blown straight through him, and tumbled off the cliff. I powered down, my hair and eyes turning their normal colors. I sank to my knees in exhaustion, as I watched Gohan fly down towards me.  
Gohan had just helped me to stand up again when, with a flash, four people appeared in front of us. Two of them I recognized as Krillin and Goku but the other were both very odd looking. One of them I vaguely recognized from the battle with the plaque-ulas. He was very tall and had dark green skin and antennae sticking out of his head. The other man was considerably shorter but compensated for his shortness by a mass of black hair that stood entirely on end, he had his arms crossed and looked very annoyed for some reason.  
"Who- no, scratch that- what are you??" I asked  
Goku looked around, "Oh, That's Vegeta. And The green guy's Piccolo, you've seen him before."  
I hesitated, "Um... pleased to meet you??"  
The green guy, Piccolo, nodded, "We sensed two large powers fighting here not long ago, Are you both all right?"  
"Just fine." I said, wiping a bit of blood from my mouth.  
Vegeta looked at me skeptically, "What happened to you?"  
I raised my eyebrows, "I was fighting an android."  
"Where is it now?" Asked Piccolo, sounding surprised.  
"Over there." Replied Gohan, pointing to the edge of the cliff. Goku walked over and looked down to the pile of rubble below.  
"That was you?" Asked Vegeta, "That power came from a female child??!"  
"Who are you calling a child??" I asked.  
"Uh...guys...." Said Goku.  
"You." Said Vegeta, "You are nothing but an insignificant-"  
"Guys?"  
"Want to bet??!" I asked, raising a fist.  
"Guys!!!?" Shouted Goku, "There's nothing down there but rocks!"  
"What do you mean? Of course it's there..." Said Gohan.  
"I mean," Replied Goku, "The android is gone." **************************************************************************** *******  
After a long fruitless search, we reluctantly gave up and returned to Goku's house. Chi-Chi was worried to death about us and her interrogations lasted almost half an hour. Finally, I was given some soothing tea and sent off to bed.  
I dreamed. I was at the Palace of Jupiter standing in the center of a crowded room. I looked around for something familiar and found nothing. The room was filled with music and laughter. I waited for something to happen.  
"Your highness," Came a voice behind me, "May I introduce the newly arrived ambassador of Earth. He is a Sayain as well, your highness..."  
I whirled around, green skirts swaying at the movement. I curtsied and the ambassador bowed. I looked up- straight into Gohan's face.  
"Princess Lita....." He was saying, I stared at him blankly.  
"Lita? Lita??"  
I woke with a start to see Gohan's face about six inches from mine, I jumped up with a start. "Gohan??"  
"Lita? Are you ok?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"Yeah." I answered quickly, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"You were um........" Gohan blushed, "You were talking in your sleep..."  
"What- what did I say?" I asked, voice shaking slightly.  
Gohan blushed again, "N-nothing. Nothing important." He coughed then said, "It's almost time to get up for school. Mom sent me to wake you up."  
"Oh.... well, um... would you go away so I can change?" I asked. Gohan shrugged and left the room. **************************************************************************** *******  
The day passed quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting with Gohan and my friends in the cafeteria for lunch.  
Going into the Cafeteria at the begging of lunch, Raye had stopped me at the doors and apologized for her words the day before. I smiled and forgave her and we entered the room together.  
I sat between Gohan and Ami at lunch. Gohan sat back in his chair, pretended to stretch and put an arm around my shoulders. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he smiled at me.  
I looked over at Ami who was looking slightly jealous. Mina and Serena were congratulating each other and trying to keep from giggling.  
"So, Lita," Said Mina, with a positively evil grin, "Is is official yet?"  
I looked up, confused, "What?"  
"The marri- um.. I mean, are you and Gohan officially dating yet??" Said Serena.  
I blushed and beside me, Gohan stiffened. I held my breath and turned to look at Gohan. He was blushing so badly that i couldn't keep myself from laughing. Soon everyone, Gohan included, joined in.  
The lunch bell rang and we all headed off to class. Hotaru stopped me as I was coming back from my locker.  
"Lita... I was wondering, you know Gohan so well.. Have you been to his house yet?" Said Hotaru nervously, "Because Goten invited me to go meet his parents after school...."  
I smiled, "You like Goten, huh?" Hotaru nodded and I continued, "Yeah. I've been there. Don't worry, you'll like his parents. Just don't talk about food in front of his dad."  
Geometry class that day was literally a breeze. We discussed triangle conjectures and were split into groups and assigned projects. I was, of course, partnered with Gohan.  
As we began our project, Gohan smiled to himself, "So, what about it?"  
I looked up surprised, mind filled with thoughts about conjectures and triangles, "What about what?" I asked, confused.  
Gohan smiled, "making it official."  
I blushed and returned to looking at my paper, "Can't we talk about this later?"  
Gohan sighed, "Fine. Then what are you doing after school?"  
"Nothing..." I said, "But I need to get my things from your house sometime...I think I'll be fine in my apartment from now on."  
"We'll see about that.." I heard Gohan mumble.  
"What?" I asked, looking up.  
"Hmm? Nothing..." He said. **************************************************************************** *******  
"This is sooo cute!!!" Said Mina, at the end of the day. She wiped a fake tear away.  
"I can see it now!" Chimed in Serena, "Kino, Makato Videl and Son, Gohan- say, what is your middle name, Gohan?"  
Gohan blushed, "Well, we'd better be going.... Lots to do....."  
We left the building with our backpacks and fifteen minutes later were walking into Gohan's house.  
We finished our homework then headed to the kitchen to help Chi-Chi fix dinner.  
"Lita, dear, Goku and I were wondering..." Said Chi-Chi as we began to work, "It worries me that you live all alone in that apartment in the city.. I think you would be much better off living here with us."  
I looked up in amazement. "Really?" I asked in shock.  
Chi-chi nodded, Gohan looked at me, a mixture of pleading and amusement on his face.  
"Ok." I said shakily, "Thank you, Chi-Chi." Chi-chi smiled and we continued working.  
Dinner was a very pleasant event. Everyone was smiling and talking. Goten had brought Hotaru and though at first she seemed shy, she quickly got into a huge discussion over cheese with Goku.  
When Dinner was finished, we all participated in a huge chess tournament. Goku lost spectacularly to Hotaru who was then treated to a large ice-cream and some cookies.  
It was almost time for bed and Goten and Hotaru had just left for Hotaru's house when Gohan lead me outside and away from the lights and chatter of the Son house.  
The moon had long since risen and stars winked far overhead. Gohan led me towards the forest and straight into the Cherry-blossom grove. He stopped and turned to face me.  
"What is your middle name?" I asked curiously.  
Gohan blushed, "It's not interesting or cool or anything, I'm just named after my Grandpa. It's really kind of stupid..."  
"Oh come on, can't be worse than mine. Videl's really lame too."  
  
"I like the name Videl." Said Gohan, "oh fine, It's Oxking."  
I did tried very hard to keep from laughing and barely managed it. We both fell into a long silence.  
"Jupiter was beautiful..." Said Gohan after a long pause. He must have noticed my eyes widen because he said, "Did you have that dream as well?"  
I nodded. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere...Even in my past life you were around."  
Gohan laughed merrily, "But I assure you, you didn't look like you needed protecting in the dream either."  
I grinned, "Of course not. I'm not only a princess, sir ambassador from Earth."  
"That's right." Agreed Gohan, "I know exactly what else you are, dear princess."  
"What's that?" I asked curiously.  
"You're my girl." He said, and lifted me up into his arms with a laugh. 


End file.
